This invention relates to gymnastic equipment and, in particular, to apparatus for rigidly supporting one or more horizontal exercise bars above the floor of a gymnasium without having to secure the equipment to the floor with tie-down wires, weights and the like.
Most gymnastic devices of the parallel bar type that are in use today require some means to physically secure the equipment against the floor in order to provide the performer with a stable platform upon which to work. In many cases the apparatus is physically tied to the floor by means of a complex system of tie-down cables and turnbuckles. The cables are typically attached to the vertical posts supporting the bar and are lagged to the floor by means of bolts. By use of the turnbuckles, the wires are placed in tension to continually pull the equipment against the floor. When forces are exerted upon the bar, more tension is placed upon some of the cables while others become relatively slack. As a consequence, part of the equipment tends to lift from the floor creating a disturbing, unstable condition that can adversely affect the performer. Similarly, loading and unloading of the cables tends to stretch the cables and requires constant adjusting of the turnbuckles.
Large weights are sometimes used to secure this type of equipment to the floor. Here again, the idea is to statically load the gymnastic device against the floor with sufficient holding power to prevent it from unduly moving during a performance. These weights are typically large and thus difficult to transport and store. More important, the large weights pose a constant danger to a person using the equipment or to any one performing exercises in the surrounding area.
Nissen et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,609 and 3,473,801 disclose a bracing arrangement for providing added stability to a parallel bar system. Braces are connected at one end to the pistons supporting one of the bars and at the other end to the base of the apparatus. The braces extend outwardly to one side of the bar and are designed to prevent the apparatus from tipping over when overstressed in this one particular direction.